Night of the Living Dead
by Hunter121Beta
Summary: My to remake "Night" and fit it into the story line of "Dawn" (2004). Join Barbara, an off duty FBI agent and Ben the town's sheriff as they along with other survivors including: the mayor and his family, a Hot shot lawyer and his wife from Everett, and t


**This is my attempt to write a remake of "Night of the Living Dead". The characters have been changed slightly (names, occupations, etc.). I have written this Fan Fiction in a way that it should fit in with story line of the Remake of "Dawn".  
**  
Night of the Living Dead - Part 1 - Evening (5:00 - 8:00 PM)

**March 12, 2004 / 5:45 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
Old Cemetery Road**

A black Jeep Liberty sped up a narrow road surrounded on both sides by dense forest. Barbara Whitmore lifted her head from the passenger side window and looked at her husband, Jonathan Whitmore. He seemed focused on the stone pillars up ahead which marked the entrance to the cemetery, but she knew better. Barbara rested her hand on Jonathan's shoulder before rolling down the window for some fresh air.

"I love the country" Barbara said reminiscently, "It reminds me of my childhood when I would spend the summers at my grandparent's farm."

"I don't know if I could be this far away from a city" Jonathan replied, "it's just too quiet and we would be miles from the nearest emergency station."

Barbara reached for the radio and turned it on. The first few stations were static and then an announcer came onto the air.

"We interrupt your scheduled program for this special news bulletin," the radio broadcaster stated, "reports of civil unrest from."

Jonathan turned the radio off before the announcement had finished. He looked at Barbara and then turned back to the road. They were now only ten minutes from the cemetery were Jonathan's father was buried and luckily the flower wreath in the back hadn't begun to wilt. Jonathan passed the tree line and continued up the road.

**March 12, 2004 / 6:00 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
Main Street / Carvers Town  
**  
Sheriff Ben Carpenter exited his squad car and hurried across the street towards "Ken's Tavern" for a drink. It seemed that he had been coming to Ken's place ever since the divorce but the problem was that he had been. The town wasn't bustling as it normally was but nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Ben reached the front door and walked into the dimly lit space. It was quiet in the establishment, unnaturally quiet from a tavern as popular as this. Ben strode down the small flight of stares and immediately stopped taking in the surroundings. It looked as if a tornado had struck the interior and torn the place to shreds. Ben unholstered his handgun and proceeded deeper into the building. He stepped over broken glass and around toppled chair and tables stopping in front of a jukebox. Blood was smeared over the shattered glass covering and all Ben could think was that there was a very bad bar fight.

As Sheriff Carpenter neared the center of the Tavern an unnatural slurping noise caught his attention. It was coming from behind the Bar.

"Hello, this is Sheriff Carpenter" Ben announced in the deafening silence, "Is anyone there?"

Almost immediately after Ben finished his sentence the slurping ceased and a strange man rose from the floor behind the bar. He was covered in blood and was chewing something that made Ben want to vomit.

"Freeze! Stay where you are or I will fire!" Ben aimed his weapon and grabbed his radio; "This is Sheriff Carpenter! I need assistance at the corner of Main and Noble! Over!"

The man hopped over the bar and charged at Ben. He had no choice but to open fire on the deranged man. Before Ben could fire the first shot the man had tackled him to the ground and began trying to bite him. He went to pull the trigger but the man had knocked it just out of reach. Ben looked around for his weapon all the while keeping his attacker at bay. Outside the sirens of arriving backup filled Ben's ears seeming to block out the crazed man's animal like snarls. There was a sudden crash outside followed by muffled yells. Ben needed to find his weapon immediately or he would die.

**March 12, 2004 / 5:39 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
I-81 Exit 47 / Carvers Town**

Tom Hooker and his wife Judy were on their way back to Everett when a state trooper stopped their car. It had been a long week visiting Judy's mother and Tom had no patience for some hick telling him what to do. The officer approached the car window and motioned for it to be rolled down, Tom complied.

"Yes officer?" Tom questioned.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get off at exit 47" the Trooper said apologetically, "there has been a pretty nasty pile up about two miles down. I'm afraid that your drive will be a little bit longer than expected."

"It's alright officer" Tom said a little annoyed, "we're only heading to Everett. It's not that far away from Carvers Town."

With that said the trooper returned to his squad car. Tom pulled off to the right and got off exit 47 like he had been told. There was just one problem about this, he didn't know how to get back onto the highway.  
About fifteen minutes later Tom and his wife found themselves in the center of small Carvers Town. Tom was about to take a left onto Main Street when four squad cars came "flying" past him, sirens blaring.

"What the hell is wrong with today's world?" Tom said under his breath but still directing it towards Judy.

"I don't know honey." she replied unemotionally checking out her manicure.

**March 12, 2004 / 6:23 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
Twilight Cemetery**

"They're coming to get you Barbara" Jonathan called in a creepy voice, "they are coming to get you!"

"Shut up!" Barbara cried, "I'm going to get you if you don't stop right now!"

Jonathan looked over his shoulder and saw a man walking among the headstones. He turned back towards Barbara and began to tease her more.

"Look Barbara one of them is already here" Jonathan said in a panicked voice, "I'm getting out of here!"

"Jonathan!" Barbara said with annoyance, "Be quiet, he'll hear you!"

Jonathan began running towards the man who had positioned himself between the couple and their car. Barbara took off after her husband, hoping to get to him before he could embarrass himself or even worse, her. As he neared the stranger Jonathan slowed to a walk. Barbara put her hand on her husband's shoulder and circled to the front of her husband.

"What do you think your doing" Barbara said, "He's probably showing his respect to his dead wife or child and you were about to be an asshole weren't you?"

"What are you talking about" Jonathan retorted, "I was heading for the car!"

"Sure you were." Barbara is cut off and forced to the ground by the stranger. Barbara struggled, the dead weight of her assailant keeping her from getting away. Then the weight was lifted from her and she scrambled to her feet. Barbara turned around to see her husband fighting with the man on the ground; there was only one thing she could do. She ran to her car as a shrill scream was forced from her husband's mouth. She reached the car and opened the passenger side door and opened the glove compartment. Next to her badge she grabbed the handgun that she had received from her parents as a graduation present.

"Jonathan" Barbara yelled, "hold on a little bit longer! I'm coming!"

She ran back for her husband but stopped several yards short. Jonathan was face down in the grass, the attacker hunched over his body. Barbara could see blood splattered on the corner of the headstone and knew that her biggest fear had come true. Her husband was dead.

"Step away from the body!" Barbara ordered, "Step away from the body or I'll blow your fucking head off!"

The man stood up and turned to face her. Barbara gasped at the sight she had before her. Her husband's back had been torn open and his intestines ripped through and she could clearly see a section of spine torn away and thrown off to the side. Barbara's eyes darted back to the man who, surprisingly, was worse off than her husband was. His throat had been torn open exposing his esophagus and a deep gash ran across his chest. Suddenly an animal like snarl echoed in the air as the stranger ran at Barbara.

She opened fire, immediately several rounds struck the man's kneecap, he kept coming. Barbara began to retreat as she fired at the man advancing towards her. Six, ten, fifteen shots gone and the man was still running for her. Barbara reached her car and threw the driver side door open hopping in behind the wheel. The man rammed against the door slamming it shut and startling Barbara. She reached for the power lock button and pushed it, simultaneously locking the doors. The man became outraged, banging on the door with his fists.

"I wasted an entire clip into your sorry ass" Barbara said out of breath, "Why the fuck aren't you dead? And how the hell are you still standing on that leg? I fucking blew your knee to shit!"

She looked into his dead soulless eyes and the wheels in her head began to work. Was the man an escaped patient from the St. Mary's Asylum? Was he infected with some type of virus much like rabies? Was he just a deranged psychopath? Barbara didn't know and she didn't want to find out, at least at that moment in time. And suddenly time seemed to slow down as the man balled his hand into a fist and thrust it against the glass.

Barbara screamed and slammed her foot down on the gas and the car flew into reverse. She didn't notice the patch of trees behind her until it was too late. The Jeep Liberty smashed into a large pine and stopped. Barbara took only a second to regain herself and shifting the car into drive and speeding up the road and leaving the Cemetery.

**March 12, 2004 / 6:45 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
Noble Street / Carvers Town**

Barbara turned onto Noble Street going seventy miles an hour. She needed to get to the police station to report the attack. She reached the corner of Main and Noble and flew out into the intersection. Once again time seemed to stop as Barbara watched a squad car smash into the rear passenger side sending her car into a barrel role.

Tom had followed the troopers since they had cut them off back at Fran Street. Tom had suddenly lost interest in going home and wanted to see what could possibly be so dire.

"God" Tom said out loud, "What has the Hicksville PD's panties in a bunch?"

"I don't know honey" Judy replied, "Maybe "Hay Day" has been canceled and people all over the town are dying of shock."

"Honey," Tom said, "Shut up."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and a black SUV was thrown on its side and began to barrel role. Something strange was going on in this country but Tom couldn't say exactly what it was. Suddenly a chorus of muted gunshots reverberated from inside a corner bar.

**March 12, 2004 / 6:50 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
Ken's Tavern / Carvers Town  
**  
Ben had managed to force the deranged man off of him and found his weapon. He raised the weapon at the man and fired three shots into the man's shoulder but it didn't even phase him.

"If you take one more step towards me" Ben warned, "I will be forced to use deadly force."

The man let out a mad snarl and raced forward. Ben pulled the trigger sending a hollow point straight through the man's skull. As soon as the man had hit the floor his backup crashed through the door and rushed to the sheriff's aid.

**March 12, 2004 / 7:00 PM  
Wichita County, Wisconsin  
Main Street / Carvers Town  
**  
Ben emerged from the Tavern to even more chaos. A car wreck was being cleared up from the intersection and a young brunette was being helped to an ambulance. Behind him two Emergency Medical Technicians carrying a body bag rushed to a second ambulance and drove off towards the highway. Ben walked over to his deputy and began to question him.

"What's the lady's name?" he asked.

"Special Agent Barbara Whitmore" Deputy Warren stated, "she's FBI."

"We hit an FBI agent!" Ben said with a hint of fear in his voice, "Jesus, we're going to have the Feds up our ass now for sure."

"No" Deputy Warren retorted, "She is on vacation. And she seems to be mentally unstable, blabbing on about a man eating her husband up at Twilight Cemetery."

"Get someone up there to check it out." Ben ordered.

"Already on top of it" Warren reported, "Benson and Buck are on their way."

"Good" Ben said as he turned towards the ambulance, "I'm going to speak with Mrs. Whitmore at the Clinic."

**. To be continued . **

Stay tuned for "Night of the Living Dead" - Part 2 - Night (8:00 - 12:00 PM)


End file.
